Once upon a Konoha
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: When an old friend of Regina appears in Historybrooke, Emma thought she was only another princess, but she prove herself to be a witch... just not the usual one. Tired of her "should have been" happy ending, Mito goes to her old friend for advice, even after using the poisonous apple for something every witch does. how is this going to end? Hashimada
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Historybrooke. Emma was patrolling with Hook when someone appeared out of nowhere with a long white kimono and a tiara on her head. Her red hair was tied up in two perfect buns and her beautiful face smothered in makeup. But, even if she was so beautiful, her sour face made her look so unhappy that her prettiness lowered. She walked right towards them and then, scowling even more, she talked to Emma.

"I want to see Regina" she demanded as if she was the owner of the place. The blond narrowed her eyes, but walked her to the town hall, where the once Evil Queen was working on some papers for improvements over the town. Regina looked up from them when the others entered her office and was confused to see the redhead.

"Mito?" she asked. The other smiled weakly and they hugged. "It´s been a long time, my friend. How have you been?"

"The same… even if it shouldn´t have" the redhead looked down. Regina looked at the questioning look from the Sheriff and proceed to explain.

"She is princess Mito Uzumaki, an old friend of mine. I taught her a little bit of magic… well, almost everything I have learned" the mayor then turned to her friend. "Maleficent is here too, you know, sure we three can talk."

"Of course" they exited the room, only to nearly collide with Mary Margaret, that was bringing Henry to see his adopted mother. The former evil Queen smiled apologetically at the boy and repeated her explanation, introducing the newcomer.

"Hum, hello" greeted her the teacher, trying to be friendly. "I´m…"

"Snow White, Regina´s nemesis" completed Mito for her. "But not so much now"

"How did you know?"

"Skin as white as snow, eyes as red as blood and hair as black as night… but that description is not limited to you. Once I wanted to rid myself of a nuisance that have those same characteristics" she sighed and lowered her gaze again. "Tell me, Regina, weren´t I supposed to be happy after defeating the villain and achieving true love?"

"Of course, Mito" answered the mayor. "But… you were not searching for true love, you were trying to make a so called prophecy come true, it´s not the same."

"Of course it is!" yelled the redhead.

"You know, maybe we should talk over a good piece of chocolate cake, with Maleficent. She is going to be so happy to see you again" Regina guided the other to the dinner and called the dragon sorceress for help. Emma frowned and her mother was worried. That princess seemed to be more of a danger than the other two.

"I won´t lose sign of her" offered Hook, trying to easy the atmosphere. Internally, he was worried too. Mito was more of the villain type than the princess of a fairy tale, who says that she wasn´t like Regina used to be? They used to be good friends then, after all. She and Henry sat down near the three women and listened carefully…

"I don´t know what´s happening, why didn´t my husband love me?" said the redhead, almost growling. "He doesn´t even remember that red eyed freak, I made sure of that."

"Mito, I have already told you that true love is not something you can fight with magic. He could possible don´t remember her, but he will keep doing it in his hearth"

"It´s not true love, I´m his true love" she stubbornly stated, falling to the table.

"Well, that doesn´t show much" Regina looked at Maleficent in a bad way, but the princess didn´t really heard her. She was worrying about someone else, someone that she was looking through the window.

"I want to see Rumplestinskin" she ordered and stood up, wandering towards the man. He was smiling and being all sweet with Belle when he was interrupted by a well-known face. "I know you did something with… well, him"

"Oh… so you are still jealous of him. Eh, Mito?" he smiled in a wicked way. "You got what you wanted when you used the spell you learned from Regina to put your husband´s beloved into an eternal sleep and eradicate all traces of him. Sorry if the only thing I did was give him a decent burial like the one Snow White had."

"You had no right, I gave him a fit burial for the whore he was!" she yelled. "He deserved to rot between thousands of rocks. Just because…"

"Because he wanted to steal your place as the princess of the tale? Sorry, dear, but you were never the princess of that history, just the villain. And not even the main one…" Gold smiled at the redhead, who pierced his head with her eyes. "Just accept that, the prophecy you believe in so much didn´t exist" she glared at him and left.

"What did you do to that princess? The one that girl cursed, I mean" asked Belle, grabbing her beloved´s arms.

"I used another crystal coffin" he answered with truth for once. "His body will be conserved until Mito´s memory spell finishes… or all eternity. Btu I would prefer if the spell finishes soon, I really liked that Hashirama brat" and the love potion he had cooking down with some of his and his lover´s hairs, he completed on his mind.

"I hope so too" the beautiful princess said before saying goodbye and taking off to the Library. She would need to do some… research on what happened with that red haired witch. After she opened the door, she found Emma, her parents, Henry, Killian and Regina there. The Evil Queen looked a bit worried, something uncommon. "What´s happening?" she asked.

"I… want to break Mito´s spell" said the mayor in a low voice. "I like Mito very much as a friend, but what she did was… well, wrong. Not only to her husband and his lover, but to herself, she is so unhappy with that marriage…"

"Then… how are you going to make her break it, mom?" asked Henry. Regina wasn´t sure of that, first she would have to meet the man and convince her friend that maybe he wasn´t the right one for her… after inviting her to a girls only night. Yes, maybe talking with other girls about their relationships will make Mito see the light and realize that the prophecy she believed in was just a trick from her family to accept an arranged marriage.

"Emma, Belle, Snow… what do you think about a woman only night at my house? Maleficent will behave, I promise, and Mito too but… I have to do this, for her. In the past I told her a lot of villain bullshit that helped to make her life a mess" the former Evil Queen admitted. "So I think that maybe some true love histories will make her see that she has to top trying to steal someone else´s happy ending and find her own."

"Well… I guess I can do that" answered Mary Margareth, thinking. "David can take care of Neal for a whole night alone and Henry can stay at my house... in case he needs some help"

"Who is going to keep an eye on Rumple and his magic if I´m not there?" asked Belle, looking at her bookcases.

"Darling, believe me, the Dark One can survive a whole night without you"

"Okay, I guess I can, but… what exactly did this princess do? I don´t know why someone like her would need to learn magic to get what she wants"

"I will let her tell you"

-That night-

"You know that only little girls make sleepovers, no?" was Lily´s goodbye when she went to drop her mother off at the mayor´s house. The younger dragon still couldn´t believe that she wasn´t invited, she had a lot of experience with men, especially with assholes… but this wasn´t the case now. She left muttering that she should just stay single, it was easier.

"Goodbye, sweetheart" waved her hand the mother and entered. There, Mito was drinking from a bottle of whisky, not even bothering to pour the drink. In there, he three princesses were looking at her with scared and astonished faces, not having seen anyone before who would drink so much alcohol in one gulp. "Wow, it seemed like life has taught you some things apart from being the perfect wife"

"You would drink like me to if your husband would forget you every day in favor of a damn thing he doesn´t really remembers but for some reason is still there in his minds, poisoning what should have been a happy marriage…"

"Oh, well… Regina never told us exactly what you did… you know, to be considered a villain" said Mary Margareth, earning a poisonous glare from the redhead.

"You know, for some reason I despise you… Oh, yeah, you look like that person" answered Mito, putting down the alcohol bottle. "But if you and your companions really want to know…" she cleared her throat before continuing. "In my homeland, marriages are arranged by the parents when the children are young according to prophecies… mostly between distant cousins" the princess frowned a little. "My parents always told how lucky I was, as the prophecy signaled me to be the true love of Senju Hashirama, the future leader of the Senju clan, and one of the most talented warriors… the dream of all girl" she said this in what she tried to be a dreamy voice, but she only sounded bitter. "Everything was okay and the day we met and we were going to be officially engaged I laid my eyes on him, he was gorgeous, more than anyone else I´ve seen in my life… a true eye candy"

"And… what happened?" asked Emma.

"We were introduced to each other and our parents took us to one place to sign the engagement contract… but he said he was there to refuse to sign that, that he was not in love with me and that he wanted to terminate that agreement… I´ve never been rejected in my whole life! I tried to convince him… for days. I told them that it was a destiny, that we were meant for each other, but he didn´t listen to me!"

"Well, to me it sounded like a political marriage, not by any means love"

"What do you know?!" yelled the redhead. "After that I finally found out why he didn´t want to marry me. He was after a raven haired, red eyes, pale skinned whore from our enemy clan, the Uchiha. He fought with that… person every day, but he still…"

"If he found love in that person, then leave it like that" said Snow White. "Maybe you will be happier if you… you know… let him go"

"Then what is going to be there for me? I can´t just do that, I will be left without a love…"

"No, you have to search for love, it can´t be arranged" said Regina, putting an arm around her friend. "Look, Mito, stay with us some days and see what true love really is. Then, if you still want to remain with your husband…"

"Will I… ever be happy? I haven´t seen anyone who is really happy with her marriage, even if it´s destiny…"

"Don´t worry, we will show you"

"Yes, then you will make your own decision"

-Weeks later-

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, really" said a less hostile Mito, that have learned about all the people in Storybrooke and now was a little bit more sure of herself. "I know what I´m going to do now… thanks to you"

"Are you going to remain with that husband of yours, princess?" asked Emma, joking a little. "The one that it´s in love with another…"

"I know what I should do" she said with an adamant tone. "Senju Hashirama… maybe he was right when he rejected the marriage to me, after all it has only brought unhappiness to the both of us. At least that´s not going to be the situation anymore when I go back, for the better or for the worst"

"That´s the spirit" cheered the blond.

"Do you want to… come with me? It´s a nice place besides the war, and Regina you will love the place. It has so much things that seems magical"

"Hum… Why not?"

"Then come!" she happily said and opened the portal. Emma, Snow White and Regina stepped in with her and arrived to a place that looked much like a village in the middle of the woods. They entered the place and received odd looks that were quickly met with a glare of the Uzumaki princess. The others lowered their heads and returned to whatever they were doing… until a group in armors entered the village, some of them with injuries.

"Mito-hime! What are those people doing here with you? I don´t know them" asked a white haired one with an angry tone. He glared towards the visitors, as if he didn´t trust them at all. "Do you need me to deal with this intruders?"

"No, they are with me, Tobirama-sama, thank you" she answered a little bit bitterly. "I want to speak to your brother as soon as I can"

"What? Are you two finally having the heir we have been hopping for since you two got married?" said the albino. "Because that would be good news"

"No, it´s an entirely different thing"

"The it could wait until tomorrow, now he is at a meeting with"

"No" Mito didn´t let him put an excuse for the older brother´s absence. "I need to speak with him immediately, Tobirama-sama, it concerns our future"

"I don´t understand…"

"You should"

"I´m sorry, Mito-hime, but I can´t interrupt a council meeting with the clan head for no apparent reason, even if it´s the desire of the clan head´s wife" he simply said, turning around to finish the conversation. "Now if you excuse me…"

"NOW it´s time for me to use the force" she muttered a spell and in seconds all the presents were levitating, even her white haired brother in law. He couldn´t keep himself in balance in the air and was upside down, muttering curses. "Bring me Hashirama, NOW!" the man shown up in that moment, catching everyone in some tree branches he somehow made everything appear. "Let´s talk, dear husband"

"Mito, you don´t have to do this, just leave everyone and forget about what happened"

"No, we need to talk" she stated very serious. "We haven´t done so in years, practically since we were engaged. It´s time to put some things clear" she breathed deep. "Do you… ever loved me? Do you love me now?"

"Mito, you know that…"

"No, I want to hear it from your lips. The truth, please" she begged.

"I… no I can´t keep lying to you" said the brunette, ignoring his brother´s scream of not doing it. "You are a beautiful woman and a great person, but… I´m not in love with you, our marriage was strictly political… to make an alliance. You would make a wonderful wife to the man you chose to love, but I´m not that one man" he smiled in a sad way. "I´ve never been in love myself…"

"I see. Well, that was all I needed to hear" she smiled too, lowering everybody. Then she turned around. "I want the divorce"

"What?!" screamed Tobirama.

"You heard her, Tobi, she wants the divorce" repeated Hashirama, putting a hand on his brother´s shoulder. "And, to be sincere, so do I. I want to feel what it is like to be in love"

"Oh, talking about that, you already know what it´s like" Mito smiled. "When we were about to get married, you were in love with another person and I used my special abilities to get rid of said obstacle. Oh, no, no!" she said when she saw the look of horror in her ex-husband´s face. "I didn´t kill that person, just poison and put him into a coma… then erase everybody´s memories of what I thought was a nuisance"

"What? I did… Where is that person? How am I going to find her?" asked Hashirama, a little bit in despair. "Can you return me my memories?"

"No, that´s not possible" she said, signing the agreement.

"Then how…?"

"If your love was as strong as I saw it was… then you are going to find him soon"


	2. Chapter 2

"If your love was as strong as I saw it was… then you are going to find him soon"

"I can´t remember that… why can´t I remember?" Hashirama continue asking himself that same question since his divorce, after all if he has been so in love to go against the elder´s will, then the person has to be someone very important to him. Then why couldn´t he remember her? The closest thing he could get was a gunbai and a scythe…

"Hashirama, the Uchiha! We need you in the battlefield!" called Tobirama. He immediately jumped into action, putting on his armor and went to face the leader of the other clan. Izuna Uchiha, a young male that was too young to be in the same position as him and not as powerful as the Senju leader, but he didn´t have other options. For some reason, he didn´t want to kill the brat, even if he was more than able to kill his clan members.

"Prepare for your demise, Senju!" screamed the youngster and tried to attack with his sword. Hashirama answered… but then something strange happened. He was fighting, yes. With an Uchiha, yes. But that was definitely a different Uchiha. A long haired, more powerful and… extremely beautiful one. His brother brought him back to reality yanking him away from Izuna´s reach.

"What are you doing, idiot!"

"I… don´t know"

-After the battle-

Hashirama was so confused. He couldn´t take the vision from early away from his mind. Where had he seen that person? Because… he had definitely seen that person before. Could it be…? That explained why Mito felt so threatened, that raven was so beautiful with his hair as dark as night and his pale skin… but how did he find him. He have been trying the whole week to remember anything he can from the person he used to love, but when he finally was close, then somehow it banishes!

"Oh, it seems like you need help" said a voice at his back. A short man with a limp and a suit walked towards him. He didn´t seen trustworthy at all, in fact everything in him set his alarms off. The brunette got immediately into battle stance. "No need to fight, prince charming, I´m here to help you"

"Who are you?" he asked with a frown.

"Rumplestinskin, young one, and… I´m afraid I´m the master of the person that taught your ex-wife the art of magic" he made a theater trying to show how sad he was, something the Senju considered overly exaggerated. "I´ve been so regretful since I knew how Mito used all the knowledge Regina gave her…"

"Without any act, what do you want?" the brunette crossed his arms.

"I want to return your lovely princess to your arms" he smiled. "I… kind of saved your beloved from being crushed under the boulders that redhead put him in."

"Sounds like Mito… where did you take her?"

"Ah ah ah, no rush. First, for you to recover your love, you need to remember who he was, your dreams together, your… connection. Come with me" the Crocodile took him near a very known river, the Naka river. "Do you remember it?"

"It´s the river I always come to be alone and think" he simply answered, recognizing his surroundings. "How coming here is going to help me?"

"This is where it all begins…" Rumplestinskin threw a rock and it bounced until the middle of the river, creating a sound that finally activated Hashirama´s memory. "Can you see it? Why was this place so calming, so especial to you?"

"I… I have been here before… accompanied" he said, seeing the ghost of a kid with a dark kimono on the other side, throwing a rock to skip with him. "There was another person… a friend?" he grabbed his head when it throbbed in pain, receiving an avalanche of memories that suddenly returned to him like a tsunami. "At first he was a friend, then it turned into something else for me. I wanted to tell him… but it´s so difficult… then Mito came… the name… I can´t remember the name or the face…"

"A little bit more, the spell is almost broken" smiled the wizard. This true love potion will surely be powerful, he only needed one kiss for it to start producing itself. "Remember, you used to fight with him on the battlefield, even if you would prefer to protect him, to hug him and never let him go… what was the name you used to scream in there?"

"M… Madra… Madar… Madara! Uchiha Madara!" he practically jumped in joy, not being able to contain himself. He could finally remember everything: his face, his voice… oh, it was so great. His hearth ached, how much have it missed him… "Where could I find him?"

"Oh, it´s simple" he took out a ring and gave it to the Senju leader. "Search for him into the woods, when you see the stone shinning it´s that you are close. It will shine more the closer you re to your beloved."

"Thank you, Rumplestinkin how can I pay you?"

"The price has already been paid, now go… oh, one last thing" he made a fashion spell to give Hashirama new clothes, proper outfit for a date. "Now you are ready, go"

"Thank you" he said one last time before taking off.

-Meanwhile-

Izuna Uchiha noticed that Hashirama´s chakra banished from the Senju camp and decided it was a good time to ambush the enemy and cause many loses. His councilors agree with him and the Uchiha took their arms and marched over to the enemy camp. Tobirama was sleeping when someone appeared in his tent. It was his ex sister in law.

"Mito, what are you doing here?" he asked in a bitter tone. Thanks to the woman the alliance with Uzushiogakure was now unstable and they were having difficulties.

"A last favor, the Uchiha are about to attack you while you sleep" she answered, playing with her kimono robe. In fact, she was there to see the albino´s and younger raven´s faces when they remembered everything and Madara´s reaction when he learned what happened. It sure going to be funny. "You better rush"

"What?!" he used his sensor abilities and could pinpoint the location of Izuna´s chakra. "Everybody up! We are going to be attacked!" he screamed. "Hashirama, you big oaf, where are you? We need you here, not chasing an old memory!"

"He isn´t going to be here for some time" said Mito, along with Regina, who was promised a good show. "I bet he is searching for that place"

-In the woods-

"Hot… hot… no cold this way… again hot" Hashirama was following the ring´s instructions to find the Uchiha. He was in the deep of the woods, where no one comes and the stone was shinning like a star. After wandering around for some hours, he finally spotted a coffin… but it wasn´t any coffin. It appeared to be made from diamond with golden or some metal branches to keep it closed. He peeked inside and saw… "No…" inside laid Uchiha Madara in a white kimono that made a great contrast with his black locks… even if the man looked like dead. The Senju kneeled and searched for the opening of the thing. He finally opened the crystal casket and saw his beloved face to face. "I… am sorry… sorry I arrived too late" he apologized. "Forgive me too, but just once…" he god closer and kissed the other in the lips…

"Ummmm…" Madara opened his eyes as soon as the kiss ended and looked confused at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was that he was strolling around in his clan´s compound when he found an apple out of place. He took it and, as he was really hungry, took a bite… then nothing.

"Madara!" he was suddenly hugged by an energetic and very relieved Hashirama, something that got on his nerves. He struggled against the other male, feeling very hot at how close they were. When the brunette tried to kiss him, the hotness grew worse.

"Hey! Easy there! Who said you can kiss me?" said the angry Uchiha. He finally noticed exactly where he was: in a coffin. A crystal one. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Well, you were poisoned and I gave you the antidote… sort of"

"And I need to thank you for that?" the raven crossed his arms. "You only offended my pride! Besides I never asked you to do that, you just go around helping your enemies…"

"You are not my enemy, you are my friend… and a lot more"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Maybe you will find this weird but… Madara, I love you" he confessed in an awkward tone and wanted to kiss the Uchiha again, but the other use his arms to keep him at bay. "Why are you stopping me? I already told you."

"But I don´t, so… just let me go!" he screamed.

"I kissed you just some minutes ago" revealed the brunette. The raven immediately turned as red as a tomato and touched his lips, feeling the foreigner flavor in them. He… somehow liked it… very much… I was sweet… but he shouldn´t be thinking about that!

"That wasn´t kissing, just passing the antidote from lips to lips" he grabbed the edges of the coffin to lift himself out of it. As soon as he did this, he sensed more chakras in conflict near the ends of the woods. And in the middle of them… "I need to go, Izuna needs me and…"

"No offense, but… are you really planning showing on the battlefield dressed like that?" Hashirama pointed out and Madara immediately looked at himself. The man went red for second time. He wore a really rich and pretty kimono with simple decorations, all white… that looked pretty much like a bride´s wedding dress. He turned his eyes away, trying not to see it, but then he noticed that his hair was decorated with nice little white flowers… if he appeared like that he would look like a clown.

"Good point" he conceded. "I will… change before going" he was about to run in the direction of the Uchiha compound when he remembered something. "By the way, how did that poisonous apple ended up in my house again?"

"Oh, Mito did it" answered the idiot, selling away the redhead. "She found out I was in love with you and she wanted to get you out of her way… besides if she got rid of you then the Uchiha clan will be weaker and… Madara, are you okay?"

"I see" he said, trembling in rage. "I have three messages for you and your little wife…"

"Ex-wife"

"Whatever she is!" he yelled. "One: with or without me, the Uchiha clan is going to be the strongest… EVER" the raven held up one finger. "Two: I don´t want to have anything to do with you out of the battlefield, less a relationship of the sort…"

"And three…?"

"Three"

-In the battlefield-

The Uchiha and the Senju froze in their spots. Izuna was confused. He remembered now that he had another big brother, one he was were close to. That somehow explained the feeling of loneliness he sometimes had, but then… where was he? Where was Madara? Tobirama, for his part, was fuming. Was everything his brother ever did has to do with Madara? With his friends, Madara, with his allies, Madara, and with his penis too… MADARA! When he returned home he was going to smash that idiot into oblivion.

"Well, the memory spell is out, what about the sleeping one?" commented Mito while Regina laughed at everybody´s face. Then….

"NO PRINCESS WITH SOME INFERIORITY COMPLEX WILL EVER KILL ME!" the scream almost left everyone deaf. It was definitely Madara´s voice, so he was awake and probably shouting death threats at the redhead. Izuna sighed relieved, at least his brother was okay. The question was: where was him? Worried again, he immediately ordered retire and the Uchiha left. Meanwhile, Madara managed to sneak through the security measures of the compound and quickly redress himself, thanking the high heaven that Izuna kept his clothes, before throwing the old ones into the chimney and setting them on fire.

"Nii-san?" asked Izuna when he felt a familiar chakra in his home. "Are you there, nii-san?"

"Yes… hum… hey, Izuna, long time no…" his younger brother practically collided with him, hugging him with an iron grip. "What´s wrong? One would tell you are still a little kid."

"I´m not!" he screamed like a brat. "It´s just that I missed you so much, nii-san"

"Hey, stop, I´m here now, okay? That´s not going to change anytime soon" Madara smiled and quickly conduced the younger Uchiha to the kitchen. "How about me making some Inarisushi to celebrate my homecoming? Besides I want to hear a few histories about you being a clan leader in my place. I bet you did wonderful"

"I was horrible, I could never replace you, nii-san" he said, sitting down on the chair and waiting. He had always been a bad cook and so many years eating shitty food made him eager to eat his brother´s delicious meals. "I´m going give it back to you in the next meeting."

"Hum? Why? Don´t think so bad of yourself, Izuna"

"I want to, I´m no good for a clan head, you are. I bet they are going to be grateful"

"If you say so…"

-In a part of the woods-

A black goo was emerging from the earth, following Rumplestinskin as he exited the dimension and went to Historybrooke. Zetsu was interested in something the Dark One had and, since this cannot sense him (he is not exactly alive), then he decided to see it for himself. Finally the golden eyes of the Will of Kaguya landed on the potion of true love that was being made from the hairs of Indra and Ashura´s transmigrants.

"This is the key… to Mother´s resurrection" he smiled. Screw the Rinnegan and the power of the Sage, true love was more powerful than anything. He sunk back into the earth and closed his eyes. he will let it finish preparing itself, then he will make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month things became hectic. Zetsu managed to slip out with the true love potion and revive… or something of the sort, Kaguya. The woman came back in the form of the Shinju, which extended it´s rots to try and suck the chakra from the living beings. This left the clans terrified of the new monster, even the Uchiha and the Senju, that along with the Hyuuga and Uzumaki seemed to be it´s favorite dishes.

Hashirama, lying on the ground after a close encounter with creature, remembered the first time it appeared. Madara and him were fighting (what a novelty!) when a big howl was heard out of nowhere, paralyzing both armies. In the middle of that, one of the branches reached out for the two leaders and the brunette had to think fast. He jumped and tackled the other to the ground, avoiding the branch. The Senju breathed out in relieve and then noticed he landed in a very suggestive position over the raven, who was not amused. He was beginning to enjoy the position when Madara landed a punch on his face, knocking the idiot away from himself.

"You damn Senju, get the fuck away!" he screamed and left running with his clan members. Izuna gave him a glare, not happy at all to see the Senju over his brother. He found the brunette leader making lovey dovey eyes at his dear nii-san and he wanted to puke… but even more, he wanted to beat the crap out of him! The he asked that woman Mary Margaret and her daughter Emma about the antidote… and he nearly convulsed. He needed to get his brother far away from that oaf!

"I will cut his head and…" the younger Uchiha kept cursing until he ran out of dictionaries (and he tried every bad word in any language of the man plus some of the elves from The Lord of the Rings). But then again, that was impossible, after all Madara was the only one who could fight him. Returning with Hashirama…

"It seems like you are thinking about something" said Tobirama when he approached. "It´s probably something idiotic, but I will listen anyway"

"We need allies against this new enemy" declared Hashirama.

"Oh, for the first time something that makes sense, you are progressing" the albino sat down, tired from the battle too. "I´m making some amends with the Uzumaki. Ashina-sama finally understood all the fault was from his granddaughter and the alliance is stable again" he started to count with his fingers. "And we are practically at the final phases of making a truce with the Sarutobi…"

"We need to make peace with the Uchiha"

"What?!" he banged on the floor with his fists.

"We need to offer an alliance with the Uchiha" repeated the brunette brother. "And don´t look at me like that, you know we need more power than the Sarutobi and the Uzumaki can offer…"

"I´m working on a trade with the Hyuuga…" begin Tobirama, offering a solution that he knew will not dissuade his brother, but at least he tried.

"Still not enough" he said and got up. "If you are not going to propose it, then I will do it myself. I will call a clan meeting and present my plan to the elders"

"They are not going to accept…"

-One hour later-

"They accepted?!"

"We are in a desperate situation, what do you expect?" Tobirama looked at the happy idiot that somehow managed to convince a completely anti Uchiha group of old men agree to form an alliance with said clan in disbelieve. "And I was the one convincing them, remember that mom always said that I had a way with words."

"A way with words no, a way to pass your stupidity to others yes" the albino sighed, then something came up on his mind. "How are you going to approach that psychopath?"

"Don´t worry about that, I have some… ideas kukuku (Orochimaru smile)" the red armored man left chuckling like a pervert, making shivers run down his brother´s spine. He quickly rushed to the message falcon and sent a message to his most hated enemy. "I hope he reads it, because I prefer talking with my nemesis than even thinking about my brother laying with an Uchiha"

-In the Uchiha compound-

"A letter? Why would I want to read something a stupid Senju sent me?" Izuna was about to break the note when he noticed the writing over it: Read it! Don´t be stupid!. The Uchiha fumed and opened the note. "Hide your brother? Why would I want to hide my nii-san… Hashirama is out to get him? He had a sexual sadist smile and gave a laugh that will freeze one in fear?..." the younger raven, for the first time, was actually glad to hear from his enemy. "I will hide my brother immediately" he ran away.

"Hey, Izuna, what do you…" Madara was cut by his brother grabbing his arm and dragging him towards an underground shelter they used in case of attacks. He threw the clan head into the hole and closed the door. "What the…?"

"I´m sorry, nii-san" he bowed.

"Sorry? Just let me go!"

"You have to stay there until I say so, it´s not safe for you to get out now" he smiled in an apologetic way. "I just want to protect you from… something"

"From what?! I will just fight"

"I… whatever, nii-san, don´t get out of there"

"Why?!"

"I will tell you later! Sorry! Will be back soon with dinner!" Madara frowned when the younger Uchiha left. Fortunately Izuna forgot that the refuge also had a backdoor that lead to a tunnel to the woods, for an emergency escape. Eh quickly searched for the door that opened without a sound and he went through it. Once in the woods, he started to walk towards his house. "That brat is going to listen to me…"

"Oh, I didn´t expect to find you here" said a voice he definitely didn´t want to hear. "I was going to your compound to offer a peace treatment and…"

"Hashirama…" he stopped his once best friend with his hand. "I´m not going to accept it, neither is my clan. And now if you excuse me, I have a little brother to discipline…"

"Well, the thing is… in this opportunity I´m not going to accept a no for an answer"

"Oh, and why no, if I might ask?"

"Because of this" he made the snake seal and one of his techniques activated. Madara was about to run, but his ankles were caught by roots. "Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin!" the Uchiha glared before failing unconscious and being caught in the other´s arms. "Sorry, but I can´t let you escape now that I´m so close… besides" his smile turned sadistic. "I´m going to enjoy convincing you, my dear Madara" and he took off. "I know the best place for us to have our little… encounter"

-Later-

Tobirama was walking towards the Uchiha compound to see if his plan by warming Izuna resulted and the younger pest managed to keep his demon of a brother inside a wardrobe or under the bed, so his own brother won´t see him. He found the one he was looking for watching on the compound entrance much like a falcon eyeing a prey.

"For the tone of you letter, I thought your brother was the one coming… to do something to my beloved nii-san" said Izuna with a frown.

"What are you talking about? My brother came, he should in fact be speaking with you or the elders…"

"Well, he was not here… maybe he found some good looking tree in the middle of the way and decided to hug it" joked the raven.

"Don´t go in there" growled the Senju. "And where is your brother?"

"I put him in a cell where the idiot will never be able to find him… while I´m still here to fight and he keeps quiet in there"

"And by that you mean never" Tobirama crossed his arms. "Can I see it?"

"No, but I can send someone to prove you that I´m telling the truth" he clapped and one of his cousins came quickly. "Hikaku, please check on the place you know, my brother should be in there"

"Madara-sama? Why should he be in there?"

"Because I say so, now go!" they waited for the man not looking at each other, which will cause some rift between the two younger brothers. The other man finally came back, panting from having run a marathon form his cousin. "Oh, now tell me"

"Madara-sama isn´t there"

"What?!"

"I told you Madara-sama isn´t there" repeated Hikaku. "The room has a secret tunnel that leads into the woods, so I could tell that he went through it"

"That…"

"See? That´s why you can´t trust in an Uchiha, you think with your eyes and not with your brain" said the albino triumphant. "Wait, dis he said the woods? Because Hashirama told me that he was taking the long path by entering through the woods… Don´t you think that…?"

"It could be… no... no… but it could" Izuna´s face suddenly turned white. "Don´t you think they might… accidentally ran into each other, no? Because that would be really bad luck"

"For your brother, maybe, but for mine… let´s just say that blundering idiot has tons of luck and if he is after Madara´s virginity…" both of their eyes went wide with terror. "But that can´t happen, no? It would really be a lot of luck for them to suddenly ran into each other in such a big woods… yes, even with Hashirama´s colossal amount of luck, that isn´t possible."

"Yeah… hahaha, it´s impossible" Izuna suffered from a nervous tick. "I will go get the torches to find my brother"

"I will get some canisters of water" and like that the two younger brothers prepared to leave, worried about their older ones, one for his purity and the other for his honor.

-In a cave-

Madara woke up, seeing only stone around himself. He tried to get up, only to find a light clothing falling from his body. He looked around him again, but he can´t see the exit… then he heard footsteps. The footsteps got closer, only to reveal their owner as Hashirama. He tried to go into battle stance, but suddenly he felt weak. He cursed when he found a seal on his body. Hashirama chuckled, glancing at the defenseless Uchiha.

"Hey, Mada-chan, time to negotiate"

"Negotiate? It seems more as if you have kidnapped me" grunted the raven, putting more space between the other and himself. "Whatever that you want to offer, I reject it. There, now we can leave, I still have to have word with Izuna and you surely have to check that imbecile brother of yours didn´t drown in his own Suiton while you are here."

"Well, the thing is that this is a kidnapping too, like you said and…" he got closer with a smile that sent shivers down the other´s spine. It wasn´t the Senju´s usual sweet smile, but a perverted one that really matched his eyes scanning his body. "I was hoping to convince you…"

"Ha… Hashirama… I don´t know what you are thinking, but I don´t like it… back out" the brunette now was hovering over him. "Back out, I said!"

"You smell nice, Mada-chan"

"Let me go!"

"I don´t know… maybe I can convince you of making that alliance"

"The hell you can!"

-Some hours later-

Madara woke up after passing out, not remembering exactly where he was until he felt the arm of Hashirama around his waist and, while trying to move, his hips hurt like hell. He groaned, not wanting to recall all the things the Senju has done to him… for hours! Unfortunately for him, his movements have woken up the other, who stretched in content and tightened his grip on the Uchiha.

"Good morning, Mada-chan" he said, yawning and rubbing his face against the other´s hair. "I´m in such a good mood! I think I can do it again."

"What?! No, it´s not necessary" Madara tried to escape. "I think… an alliance could be worked out… until the monster is defeated then is probably the best solution"

"Only until the Shinju is defeated? I was thinking more like… founding our village too. That way peace and harmony will reign forever between the shinobi clans and…"

"No! That´s just idiotic, there is no way I´m going to put my clan near your clutches…"

"I will threat them right!"

"Even like that, it´s a no. A temporary alliance I can stomach, a permanent one on the other way…"

"Maybe I should convince you of that too…" he rolled the other on his stomach and smirked in a wicked way, anxious for touching that man´s body again.

"I´m sure there are OTHER ways to convince people!" yelled the Uchiha completely scared.

"But this one is my favorite when it comes to you!"

-More hours later-

"We have been looking for them for hours and MY brother is still missing!" screamed Izuna in raged. In the middle of their night out of the woods they found Emma and Mary Margaret, that apparently were staying with the Uzumaki princess, and the women offered to be their trackers.

"Well, excuse me, but it´s not my fault he is finally using the stealth knowledge our father gave us" answered Tobirama, trying to locate them with no use. "And about Madara… I hope he runs fast"

"That´s not calming me!"

"Can you two please calm down?" asked the blond, trying to break the fight that was surely going to exploit between both men. "Getting into a petty fight it´s not going to solve the problem we have between hands this moment."

"Listen to her, you stupid… there they are! I can sense them now! They are together!"

"What?!" Izuna ran as fast as he could, leaving a cloud of dust behind him, and reached the spot first. Hashirama was there, carrying his brother on his back as the later tried not to look at the Senju, red in the face. "Nii-san! I was looking for you!"

"Izuna" he grunted. "Me and Hashirama have been… talking" he visibly shivered. "And we decided that an alliance it´s the best… for both clans. Apart form that, it would be permanent and we will move closer to each other… to form a village together. There, now take me home"

"What?" asked the younger, confused.

"I will clarify everything there, just take me home! And you… put me down!"

"I can carry you there…"

"I said put me down!" Madara was lowered and he winced, trying to stay on his feet. He put his arm in Izuna´s neck for support and both brothers left, one walking one limping…


	4. Chapter 4

"I should…" Izuna began cursing the damn oaf that took his brother´s virginity a few days ago. Madara was still limping after a week. When he remembered those brief moments of guilty pleasure and sharp pain… he didn´t know how to react. He wanted to do that again… but what was he saying! He would never do that again with a Senju. "You are quiet"

"What could I say or do in this condition?" he signaled to his legs. "He did quite a number on my privates… I can´t walk without feeling pain!"

"Have you done what I said…"

"I won´t hide from my enemies" he rubbed his back and thought about getting more medicine for his wounded ass. He got up, something that recently has gone difficult, and hissed when he felt the familiar pain again. "It was too much for my first time"

"You first time… that makes me want to kill him even more"

"It´s me who he abused"

"But I am your brother! And I have a duty to protect you!" the younger stubbornly said and the older raised an eyebrow. Those were his lines. "You can only lose it once and now thanks to my incompetence…"

"Looking on the bright side, it was good" Izuna made puking noises. Suddenly some noises began and all the present persons turned around to see the Shinju. A woman had emerged from it, a woman with long flowing white hair and Byakugan eyes, a third eye on the forehead… she was definitely the strangest being on earth. "What the hell is that?"

"I don´t know, but… she doesn´t look very trustworthy, so…"

"Shinobi" she begin, sending the roots of the giant tree and further away, as if trying to catch all the people in the world. The Uchiha at the camp began to freak out and run for their lives. "My descendants… my children. It´s time for you to give back what you took from me. It´s time for you to return your chakra to me, Princess Kaguya!"

"Return… the chakra?"

"Don´t stay there, Izuna, run!" both of them began running. Huge branches of the tree reaching out and grabbing them, sucking the chakra and sending it to it´s caster. The woman´s third eye opened when she had the strength to do it. The column of Uchiha practically collided with another of the Senju, who were escaping from other branches.

"Through there!" yelled Hashirama and they followed his command. The moon rose and Kaguya activated her technique. Madara had time to cover himself, Izuna, Tobirama and Hashirama in his Susanoo before their ancestor hypnotize everyone and trap them into some kind of cocoons. "Do you know who is her? And what´s happening?"

"No…"

"Hello!" Mito suddenly arrived. Her ex-husband frowned when he saw just how easily she wandered along with her friends when a giant ass genjutsu practically swallowed everyone else. "If you are wondering how I was able to escape that big illusion… well, I´m a sorceress. I know a lot of things that you don´t. As a sorceress I can make a spell to blind myself towards the genjutsu and see the reality. Regina is a genius when it comes to that."

"Good to see you aren´t enchanted, now you can use it on us to keep us out of that genjutsu" said the brunette. His relationship with his ex-wife wasn´t the worst, but it wasn´t the best either. The witch hasn´t left without a goodbye present, a very shameful goodbye present. Of course it helped the first time he had sex with Madara but now… it was getting worse.

"Oh, yes, but before you have to see something" she signaled with a finger to the clan leader´s forehead. "It´s a message from someone who has been expecting a lot of years to meet you two. He could hold the key to that Kaguya´s defeat."

"How do you know that?"

"Well…"

-Some days before-

"What are you doing here, Rumple?" asked Regina to the Crocodile, who was looking at the tree with interest. "Wait, do you have anything to do with that tree?"

"It could be, dear, because I let the harbinger of Kaguya take the true love potion I prepared out of the hairs of the woman´s direct descendants. It was such a stupid strange being, thinking that I would let him just take it… but I he pays he right price then I can be the most understandable shopkeeper in the world"

"Does he know what price he is paying?" asked Emma, crossing her arms.

"Oh, no, sheriff. He doesn´t even know that he is paying a price, but… there is one thing I have been after since I laid my eyes on those two"

"My ex and his new sweet hearth? What do they have?" asked Mito, who didn't like where Rumple was heading to. It meant that she being the witch from this history was probably his fault… but she knew that with or without magic she would have done the same.

"They don´t know, but their souls… they are old, very old, and have been fighting for more than any other being in this world… the worst arch enemies, if you want to put it that way" he laughed. "And now, maybe they finally realized their mistakes and want to stop the war they themselves started, but it´s not going to be easy. They would need some… extra help from the man who sired them the first time."

"Sired them… what are you talking about?" asked Mary Margareth. "They are from different clans…"

"Mito, dear, remember, where do every shinobi clan comes from?"

"It can´t be…" Mito brought her hands to her front. "The Rikkudo Sennin? Hagoromo Ootsutsuki? The first shinobi ever?"

"Oh, I don´t think he was a shinobi and he was definitely not the first one, his mother Kaguya was. He trained alongside his brother Hamura" explained Gold. "But his sons… they were such a deception for him, they founded the Uchiha and Senju clans and fought against each other for the first time… a battle that prolonged in time thanks to their descendants"

"And as heirs of these sons, Hashirama and Madara have to fix their mistakes"

"More like the reincarnations, but yes… and first they have to find the Sage and the power it will give to them, in the deeps of their consciousness…"

"Wait, what do you gain from this? You surely had a very good reason, after all a true love potion is hard to make and very powerful. You surely wouldn´t waste it for anything" said Regina, frowning. She knew that dealing with Rumple was dangerous, the man was tricky and always had second intensions.

"Why don´t you trust me, Regina? I´m hurt, my prodigy student doesn´t believe me"

"Because I´ve dealt with you before. And if you want them to save their people there have to be something you are gaining from them… or maybe from the Sage guy you mentioned before" the she smiled. "That´s it, introducing Mito to me, she learning to be a witch, she putting Madara under the sleeping spell… everything was because you wanted something from the Sage"

"What do you want from Hagoromo-sama?" asked the redheaded princess.

"What he inherited his sons and now will awake in this sons reincarnations… just a little, not even enough to weaken them in the slightest."

"I´m not going to do anything to you" said the Uzumaki.

"Oh, dear, you don´t have another option now that the Rabbit Goddess will appear" he smiled and signaled to the Shinju. "She will suck the chakra away from all she has caught and leave them as… I don´t know how to call them, but she… calls them Zetsu. White Zetsu"

"You mean those plant things that can absorb chakra and shift into people without anyone besides me noticing who they really are?" questioned Mito.

"Yes, they are the people Kaguya sucked the chakra from a lot of time ago. And if you don´t help them meet their ancestor in their minds and awake their power…"

"All the people I love, my family and friends, will become that" she completed, completely horrified. "I hate you"

-Back to the present-

"So Rumple had a reason apart from helping our love for helping me recover all the memories I lost from the spell" he frowned at being the instrument of a power thirsty man. "Really, he makes me sick. Once it´s said… go ahead. I will meet the Sage and save my people. The next thing I line is keeping whatever Rumplestinskin wants away from his hands."

"Okay, let´s do it" Madara and Hashirama willingly let the witch use her spell to trap them inside their minds, in the deeps of it. There was a man waiting for each of them, his Rinnegan eyes seeing them knowingly. He introduced himself as the Rikkudo Sennin and he told them the history of Ashura and Indra, his sons and heirs, how do they fought, how do they begin the war, and how they reincarnated in their descendants to fight against each other again.

"You were willing to end that cycle of war, that Curse of Hate… are you still willing?" he asked, trying to decide if they were really worthy of this. He has seen many transmigrants before and none of them was worthy, none of them was seeking peace.

"Yes, I am" said Hashirama with a smile. "I´ve never want a war, I´ve only wanted peace… and my true love´s hand in marriage" he looked sweetly at Madara, who just frowned.

"No. I´m willing to work with you for peace and made that village of yours reality, but… that last thing is asking too much."

"Can I at least have an opportunity?" he begged.

"Let´s see after the fight" they raised their hands per the Sage´s instructions and received the powers of Indra and Asura. When they faces Kaguya while their little brothers along with Mito and her friends were facing the Black Zetsu and his army, the Princess tried to suck them into one of her dimensions

"Let me go!" yelled Madara. His only hold on the dimension was the hold the brunette had on him.

"I´m not going to do that!" he tightened his hold on the other, so he didn´t let it go. "I love you"

"I… I love you too" admitted a flustered Uchiha. "And I… I liked the… our night together, even if I said that I did not. I… I would like to live to do it again."

"Yes? Well, let´s do that!" he tightened even more his grip on the raven and using an inhuman quantity of energy. He could her him out of the trap, pulling him into a hug against his body and quickly putting an arm around his waist. "We will get out of this… to live our love!"

"Eh? Hashirama, I know that I said that I would like to do it again but…" he blushed furiously, not knowing what to say. He surely felt a strong attraction towards the brunette, but from that to start a real relationship with him… the sole thinking about it made him want to scream in fear. The man could last hours in bed!

"Don´t worry, that time I used an special aphrodisiac, I won´t do that again, I promise" he wanted to lift his hands in surrender, but his hold on the Uchiha was the only thing keeping him from flying away into the dimension. The raven was frowning in a very angry way. "I promise! If you want to do it again… well… I will do it without the aid of the…"

"Hashirama Senju, for that audacity I should never allow you to touch me again" he stated, frowning even deeper.

"Madara…"

"But considering the situation, I´m going to make as if I didn´t heard anything" he blushed again and looked at the ground. "You have one night to show me something better than last time, if not you will have to find yourself another love"

"Yes, Madara"

"Now we have to kick that damn bitch´s ass"

"Hell, yeah!" he smiled and let the other´s waist go and hold his hand. "Let´s go kick some Ancient butts!"

-A little bit later-

Tobirama and Izuna saw the others getting free from their cocoons and the figure of Kaguya disappearing from the sky, sealed away. The two younger brothers were frantically searching for their elders when they finally found them getting down from the skies, Hashirama covered in a cloak of light and Madara with a Rinnegan in one eye.

"Nii-san?" asked Izuna when he noticed the arm around his brother´s waist.

"Aniya?" asked Tobirama when he noticed the sweet smile on his brother´s lips.

"Everything is fine and everyone won" said Rumplestinskin appearing with two jars on his hands, one with black fire and another with a yellow glow. The powers of Indra and Ashura. "Even me… I can only imagine what I can do with this…" he waved his hand. "Bye bye"

"That little…"

"Let him go" said Regina. "It´s too late and he won´t do it again, he already got what he wanted. Just be grateful that you got rid of him"

"Yes… let´s just do that" Hashirama sighed, letting go of his partner and directing him a loving smile that made him blush. "For now… we have a village to construct…"

-Some months later-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Regina after she finished helping her friend to dress in her formal kimono for a special occasion. Mito was really pretty, even with the difficult to put on dress. The Uzumaki princess smiled to her image on the mirror, then turned around to do the same for her friend. In the other room both Mary Margaret and Emma did the same, after all they were invited to the same ceremony as her. "You know… this could bring you bad memories and… well…"

"That this is my ex-husband's special day and I won´t be part of it as more than an spectator? Not really, I asked Hashirama for the divorce for a reason and I´m glad. Now I can meet a lot of nice guys! Screw him, he is not the only man in the world." Answered the woman, tying the kimono around the slim mayor´s form.

"Yes, if he couldn´t see what he had then he didn´t deserve it!" completed the Evil Queen. They both laughed. "Oh, but if he could find True Love, the so could you"

"Absolutely. In fact" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I have a date today with a really handsome guy from the Namikaze clan. A blond nice guy… and you have to see his abdominals… yum, he is an eye candy covered in chocolate."

"Good for you" smiled the Regina. "Time to go"

"Yes" the four of them stepped forth into the portal and they appeared in the newly build Konoha. All the population was waiting for the Hokage to appear in the balcony of the Hokage Tower after the end of the ceremony just for the family. "A pity he didn´t invite me to the wedding, but just the party is fine"

"Considering your history together, I think it´s wise" said Snow, but was interrupted by the beginning of the ceremony. Hashirama appeared in the balcony, happier than any time in his life with Madara by his side, both of them with rich kimonos and new wedding bands on their fingers.

"Citizens of Konoha!" Hashirama began his speech while everybody in the multitude kept silent and paid attention to his words. Mito giggled, she was happy for her ex-husband, even if it seemed impossible. And she knew that now she would be happy. Regina signaled her something else and they laughed. Near the two newlyweds their brothers were sporting the sourest faces in the world.

"I think I´m gonna get drunk after the oaf ends, do you want to do it with me?" said Izuna.

"I´m willing to do so" answered Tobirama, his frown deeper than normal.

And everyone was happily ever after.


End file.
